


Surprise!

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another birthday surprise for Ben (post-513)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt photo](http://pics.livejournal.com/seanmegansean/pic/002q6pax)

1.  
One would think that Michael would have learned his lesson all those years ago, but no. He decided that Ben deserved a surprise birthday party for his 40th, and no manner of convincing arguments to change his mind by the rest of the gang had worked.

He had wrangled Brian into meeting Ben for after-work drinks at Woody's before they were supposed to meet back at the Novotny-Bruckners' for a lo-key family dinner. 

Eventually Brian did deliver Ben to his doorstep - an hour past the appointed time and very quite drunk (tequila shots for the birthday boy were a must!). 

2.  
By this time, Ben already knew what to expect when he pulled open the door and his family and half the neighborhood popped out from behind the sofa. He was glad Brian had gotten him shit-faced. It's not that he didn't appreciate everything, it just seemed that surprise parties with this group were always doomed to fail.

Due to his intoxication, Ben was really hungry. Luckily, Ted had brought cupcakes... with little chocolate dildos adorning them. They were a hit, and it soon became a contest to see who could shove a whole one in their mouth - Emmett the clear winner.

3.  
By the end of the night, Ben lounged on the sofa, clearly happy and relaxed, perhaps rethinking his stance on surprise birthday parties. 

And then someone suggested they should watch a movie. Whomever went routing around their DVD collection should be shot -if he could just remember who, but he suspects Brian and Ted- because they managed to find the one copy of a sex tape that he and Michael had made on a whim years ago. It wasn't anything too kinky, but he sure as hell wouldn't look his mother-in-law in the eyes for days -no, weeks- later.


End file.
